Be Careful What You Know
by Arones
Summary: Response to Helen/Will Challenge by Dragonrider2203 because I'm an overachiever:    There's an accident in the lab that leaves Will in a precarious state.


The steno had gotten loose from its new enclosure. Apparently Ralphy had smelled the burgers that Kate had snuck down from the surface and had gone a bit wild, even though it hadn't had the damn things since the last time that it got out as an infant. Will grabbed a stunner and was chasing closely behind when it ran into Magnus' lab. He didn't even see her when he barreled into the room and right into his boss who was dressed very pleasantly. His free hand flung out and grasped her breast to steady himself and he rolled into her, the steno long gone.

Magnus rebounded against the lab bench, her voice echoing and her hands grasping his shirt tightly so she wouldn't fall. However, the vial she was holding her hand, filled with a mysterious blue liquid dropped to the floor and shattered. Will's momentum didn't stop and he slipped when he tried to get proper footing and found himself on his back with Magnus on top of him and shards of glass slicing into his skin.

He grimaced and cried out digging his nails into her sides to try and keep the tears that were threatening at bay. "Will?" She questioned look at his face. She would probably have bruises from how hard his fingers were squeezing her ribs.

"It hurts, Magnus." He drew in a hissing breath and held it tightly in his chest.

She looked around and saw the broken glass. "Ok, don't move yet." She tried to sit up and move off him, but he was holding her so tightly that she didn't even get an inch. "Will, you have to let go of me." He nodded in understanding but only tightened his grip if that was even possible. "Will," her voice was strained now, "you need to let go." Her hands reached up to his cheeks and he opened his eyes widely staring directly at her.

"Sorry," he released her and she stood up slowly, making sure to not cut her own skin.

"Don't move." She patted his chest and called for assistance over the radio. She had him turned on his side and was assessing the damage when Henry and Kate came in. "Kate, there's a vial that's unlabeled in the cabinet, I need you to bring that to me with a sterile needle and a med kit. Henry I need you to clean this up and you need to be in full biohazard gear. Kate can help you when she's done. Be extremely careful not to cut yourselves." Both nodded in understanding and watched as Magnus pulled Will up and let him lean on her.

"Doc, you want some help with him?"

"No, you can't help, thanks Kate. You can't touch his blood anymore." At the Indian's puzzled look, Magnus continued. "The spill is the Source Blood Virus." There was instant understanding and Magnus began to walk Will out of the lab and towards his room.

She made him lay face down on the bed and he tried to relax into it, but was unable to because every time he moved he felt the stabbing pain in his back and legs. "I need to cut your clothes off Will; I think it'll be easier than trying to take them off." He nodded quietly and waited for her to continue. She found a pair of scissors in his desk and began with his over-shirt. She had it off by the time Kate knocked quietly on the door, bringing the requested supplies. Pulling out her medical scissors she was able to get the rest of his clothing off much more quickly.

She looked over his body and saw many shards of glass in his skin; some pieces were completely embedded and some were sticking far out. She pulled the tweezers and a small glass jar out of the med kit and began to pull each piece of glass from his skin. He groaned loudly with the first one, but didn't raise a protest as she continued on.

About halfway through the process, Will turned suddenly on his side and cried out, "Stop it, stop it! It hurts, Magnus, stop…please." He bit the edge of his pillow and kept his back as straight as possible.

"I can't, Will. We need to get this glass out of you."

"Then give me something, anything."

She looked at him reticently. "I wish I could, Will, but with what was in that vial, I really don't think it would be a good idea." She pushed his shoulder until he was face down in the mattress again. "I'll try and make this go as quickly as possible, but you need to stay completely still." He nodded and strained his neck as he continued to bite down on the soft feathers.

Finally, the last piece of glass was pulled from his skin. She capped the glass jar she'd used to house all the shards and went to fill a syringe with distilled and sterile water. She squeezed it into one of the deeper wounds, effectively cleaning it. She repeated the process all over his skin until his back was red and angry with her. She stitched a few up and covered some with butterfly bandages, leaving the smallest ones alone.

She let him turn on his side and cupped his cheek softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Tingly."

She nodded and took the needle and medication that Kate had brought. "I can give you something to counter the effects of the virus but I can't guarantee that it'll work fully."

Will looked at her curiously, "I really don't want to turn into another lizard."

"I didn't think you would, but like I said, I don't know if this will work."

"It won't do any harm though, will it?"

Magnus pulled her lip between her teeth and regarded him quietly for a moment. "I honestly don't know Will. I've never tested it, but I don't think it will do any worse than the virus that's already in your system."

His head bobbed up and down lightly, "You know how I told you I didn't regret anything? When we were in the caves?"

"Yeah," she pressed her fingers to his warm cheek.

"I do regret one thing…no, make that two things." She waited patiently for him to continue. When he didn't go on, she readied the needle. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could die."

He took a deep breath and waited a moment. "Ok." Magnus leaned forward and ready to inject him but he stopped her again. "Wait, wait." He took in a deep breath and pushed himself up grabbing her high on the arm and pulling her face to his. She smiled when his lips pressed against hers softly, but he pulled back far too soon for her liking.

"Is that all you wanted?" Her voice was laughing and cheerful.

"Well, not all, but all I'm willing to take."

"Well then," she breathed out and pressed her mouth to his and sliding her tongue across his lips. She held onto him firmly when he tried to move away and pulled his lip between her teeth, teasing him softly. Will finally gave in and entangled his tongue with hers. She tasted like heaven to him, and her kiss left his head reeling when she moved away. "I'll just give it to you."

"Yeah, that's one regret off the list."

She giggled lightly, "And what's the other one, William?"

"Falling on the damned virus." She grinned and squeezed the skin together on his ass sliding the needle into his flesh and giving him the medicine.

She stayed with him for hours, refusing to let him move except to switch sides and even then she made him be extremely careful. Magnus pulled up a book and propped herself up on the other side of the mattress and began to read while he was dozing. He had remained silent for the majority of the time and it was beginning to worry her because it was so unlike him.

The light outside the window in the room began to dissipate and she drew the curtains the rest of the way. Instead of sitting up when she returned to him, Magnus lay down and faced the still form of her protégé. He was watching her; his eyes were open and curious. She mimicked his position: on her side, gently curved, her hand outstretched, while the other was bent and under her head. She let her fingers fall onto his and she gripped his hand tightly. Will squeezed back lightly and gave her a wan smile. "I'm not talking because I don't know what to say."

"Alright, try and get some rest. I'll check in the morning to see if anything has changed in your blood chemistry."

"I'm cold," she smiled and sat up to grab the throw at the bottom of the bed. She pulled it halfway up his body, where the cuts were the least and lay back down in her previous position, again she took his hand. They fell asleep like that.

When he woke, her back was pressed against his front and he was basically in the same position he'd gone to bed in. She, however, was not. Her body was warm against him and her hair tickled his nose. She smelled like roses, it was so subtle that he'd never noticed it before. She was breathing deeply and her body was completely relaxed in his gentle grasp. He felt her when she woke up, her mind started in on him immediately and it caught him off guard, the amount of worry she felt. Then she was running through chemical compounds and equations to the point where it made his own head hurt.

His voice was gruff when he spoke, "I know you're awake, Magnus."

Blue eyes popped open and he heard the curse word run through her mind. It made him smile. "How are you feeling, Will?"

"Much better." He turned onto his stomach when she slipped away from him. She sat up, cross legged and pulled the soft throw back so she could look at his cuts. Most of them were gone. In fact, all but the deepest ones were gone. "Magnus, stop talking, I don't understand your speak."

She turned her head to face him curiously. "I didn't say anything, Will."

"Yeah you were talking all these chemical and biological speak, I don't get it."

"Honestly, Will, I didn't say anything." When he didn't answer she went back to looking at his unmarred skin. "I need to take some blood; most of your cuts are gone." She skimmed her fingers down his spine until the top of his butt where she moved them off thinking about how soft his skin was.

"You think my skin is soft?"

"What?" She looked at him sharply.

"You just said, 'wow, he has such soft skin.'" Will finally sat up facing her, mimicking her pose as she had done the night before, the blanket still covering him. She cocked her head to the side and looked at his very confident eyes. "You want to kiss me? I thought that was just a pity thing!"

Magnus opened her mouth and shut it again. "Will, are you reading my thoughts?"

"Apparently."

Her eyes flicked down his chest and back up to his face. "I want to do a CT scan."

"I thought you might." The grin he gave her made it known that he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Can we do it later, or do you need it right away?" Her head drew back in question and he continued on not waiting for her to vocalize her thoughts. "I was just thinking that maybe I could have some fun with this first." He didn't give her a second to think and dragged her forward by the back of her neck and slid his tongue along her lips. "Thought we could experiment in another way."

She moaned softly and pressed a cold hand onto his leg supporting herself. Her tongue was tangled with his and when he was sure she wasn't thinking he spoke again, dragging her down to the bed on top of him. "I want to make love to you."

She grinned, "Yeah, I got that." Her mouth was on his again and her hands stroked down his chest. She had the advantage, he was already naked and she had many layers for him to take off. "You promise no griping when you come down to the infirmary with me?"

He nodded vigorously and groaned when she gripped him tightly after shoving the blanket aside. She pumped him in her fist and felt him twitch against her hand. She smiled deviously and leaned down letting her hair brushing his thighs and pressing a quickly kiss to the tip of his penis. Will moaned and rested back on his hands watching her eyes light up. He could hear her thinking exactly what she was going to do to him and it was only an added turn on. She analyzed every angle and every reaction from him and it was amazing to have the insight into her. When her tongue dipped out to taste him, he lost most thought and was only focused on the feel of her lips.

She left him with a pop and started to push him down on the bed, but he had other plans. Gripping her vest, he pulled at the buttons and ripped it off her body. Her blouse and tie were soon to follow as was her bra. He fondled her breasts and watched as she grinned up at him, flicking his thumbs over her nipples right when she wanted him to. He stood up, his feet on the floor and she looked at him curiously wondering exactly what he was doing.

With one finger held up in front of his body he sidled over to his bathroom and came back with a condom. Magnus chuckled and watched as he slowly rolled it over himself. He moved back over her, kissing her lips and pulling at her belt until it was free. She was completely bare to him in less than a minute and he could only grin at what he found. Magnus, wild and waiting, legs spread open and pussy glistening.

Standing again, he suddenly gripped her ankles and pulled her forward. She let out a squeak and giggled when she finally stopped moving. Magnus wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him down on her so she could kiss him passionately. Will slid into her body quickly and started to pound rapidly. Her entire body was moving with the force and she could hear their bellies slapping together. Will caught her thought and pressed his thumb against her clit making her cry out again and again with each pinch and twist he gave it. Soon enough she was clenching around him and her cheeks were pink with heat. He came soon after her and collapsed against her chest.

Once his breathing slowed she urged him back onto the bed fully and kissed him gently, lingering on his lips and taste. "We need to get to the infirmary." He nodded against her and finally they dressed and made their way out of the room.

Will was staring at her ass as she was leaning over the microscope with her eye to the machine and his blood on the slide. The CT was done and he had increased some part of his brain which explained the telepathy. However, when both Kate and Henry had come in to see him, he could not hear their thoughts. Only Magnus' thoughts were available to his mind.

Tesla swaggered in with a wine glass in hand that was half full. He smirked when he saw that Magnus was leaning over the table and Will's head snapped to the vampire. "That's disgusting, Tesla."

The vamp looked at the man quietly, "Does the protégé have something to say?"

"You," Will pointed a finger at the scrawny bit, "are disgusting."

Magnus turned then and gave the young man a curious look. "What is it, Will?"

"You don't want to know."

"Let's say I do."

Will gave her a dreaded look and shook his head. "He wanted to tap your ass." Magnus's gaze slid from one man to the other. "After he snowballed with you and then he wanted to do a Cleveland streamer after a dirty sanchez." Magnus' eyes snapped back to Will's at his phrasing.

"Interesting. I think, Will, that you can only read the thoughts of those who have the source blood." She bypassed the entire conversation and ignored both the glares going from one man to the other. "I'm done with you here, Will. You can leave if you want, come find me for dinner. And you," her eyes locked with Tesla's, "No." She shed her gloves, threw them into the bin and stalked out of the room.


End file.
